


Enemies With Benefits【中文翻译】和你的敌人做爱

by Qiao



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Enemies to Lovers, Erik Has Feelings, Fantasizing, Feelings, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, a little plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 学院AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiao/pseuds/Qiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casual sex with your sworn enemy gets tricky once feelings get involved.<br/>一旦涉及到情感，与仇敌的做爱可会变得棘手。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enemies With Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850420) by [bettysofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia). 



> 学院AU，NC-17，淡化了攻受的分别。后期有一节Charles反攻了，届时会特意标注在章节开头。  
> Charles这个撩汉仔，我也是服了，Erik给他耍的不要不要的。  
> 大家多多支持原作贝蒂呀~她超会写EC，自称PWP小能手不过每一篇剧情都真的超赞！！！

i.

 

**过来吗？;)**

Erik低头看了眼手机，灰色信息栏里浮出一行字。

熟悉的胀痛感自下身蜿蜒而上。

视线上移，他看了看屏幕顶端的时间：两小时后有一节变种法论课。

对于一场午间性爱来说，时间很充裕。

 

他转身往Adams House走去。身边挤过许多学生，他们正不耐烦地赶往各自的课堂。Erik不动声色地拉低连帽衫的帽檐，生怕撞见熟人。这首先是因为他正在去一个重要的地方，不想被任何人或事耽误。其次，他去那儿的原因也不能被任何人知道。

但即使Erik真的向谁透露了自己的目的地和要去见的人，他也不觉得有人会信自己。不过，他暂时还不想损坏自己响当当的名号。

但，最重要的是，有时候――好吧是经常――Erik会和全大学那个最讨人厌、假正经的漂亮男孩，一个讨厌的反种族分离者，Charles Xavier见面，然后干个天翻地覆。这才是他一点都不想透露的事情。

 

他们绝对绝对不是朋友。Charles Xavier是个神气十足的笨蛋，整天一幅洋洋得意的样子；钱包里有装不下的钞票，脑子里有装不下的自负――他还以为自己一辈子都会是个万人迷呢。

 

不，他们绝对不是朋友。他们是仇敌。但不知为何，现在这份关系里，还有了说不清道不明的…炮“友”关系(enemies with benefits)。

 

好吧，Erik很清楚他俩是什么时候开始这么干的。

 

那大概是一年前，大一开学三个月左右的时候他们参加了同一个傻不啦唧的派对。那晚Erik喝了个七荤八素，而他又恰巧发现了正在附近的Charles。当时他在跟一个男的调情。只是一瞥，Erik所有的注意力便都集中在了眼前的景象：

Charles的眸子里闪烁出调皮光芒，Charles极端故意地慢慢舔过下唇，Charles不安分的手犹豫地贴上那个男的的小臂…

那之后发生的一切有点儿模糊了。但Erik还很清楚地记得Charles坐在震动不止的洗衣机上，两腿锁住了Erik的背；他的双手被强硬地折在背后，而自己则在男孩下身疯狂地进出......

第二天他醒来的时候大腿有点儿酸痛，这感觉却很舒服。他胸前落满了交错的吻痕，而Charles的名字则出现在了手机通讯录“毫不夸张的最佳性爱”一栏下方。

 

两周后他收到一条短信： **再来一发？;)** 于是他们来了一发。一发又一发。

 

 

 

 _ **怎么要这么久？**_ Erik脑海里响起一个不耐烦的声音。

 _ **没什么。我已经是最快速度了。**_ 他发送回去。 _ **还有，从我脑子里出去。**_

_**Hank不在，直接进来就好。** _

话音一落，Charles从他脑子里溜出去了。Erik感觉到他离开时的一丝丝不快。到了门前，他手腕一抖，开门。眼前是熟悉景象，他来这屋子的次数已经多到他十分清楚房内每样物品的位置。他可以感觉到卧室里Charles那只百年灵手表（贵到傻气），所以他向那一边转过身。

  

房门是敞开的。Erik停在门廊，他看见Charles坐在床上，双腿叉开。

“你没有等我。”

他说道，凛凛扫过Charles赤裸的身体。Charles总是让自己焦躁不定，可同时又性感到让自己发狂。瘦小却紧致的身体，所有应该柔软的部分都是那样的顺服。白皙的皮肤上有零星的小雀斑...

 

“你太慢了。”Charles慵懒地应着。他伸出一只手，慢慢贴上他平坦的腹部，一路摸索蜿蜒至上身，然后他的手指轻轻捏了捏胸前的那一点。

Erik斜斜翻了个白眼，一把扯掉了T恤和帽衫。衣物落在了地上。解开牛仔裤，挤掉运动鞋。整个过程中他的双眼一直锁在Charles身上。

他知道Charles有点size queen作风。Erik坦白他对这方面自信十足，所以他在脱下外裤和四角内裤时动作稍稍夸张了那么一点点。

他的小兄弟重获自由，顺便赢得了Charles倒抽的一口气――

“来吧，”Charles换了姿势，“我想用嘴帮你，跨到我身上来。”

Erik有时觉得Charles，这个自负的笨蛋，有点太过于发号施令了，但现在可不是抱怨的时候。他小心地半跪着，确保自己的大部分重量没有落在Charles身上。

 

他的小兄弟前端轻轻蹭过Charles的面颊和嘴唇，紧接着他看到那两片唇瓣中伸出了试探的舌尖，堪堪擦过顶部，堵住了眼口。Erik只因他这一下撩拨就几乎要往后躺倒在床上。他抿紧双唇，忍住了喘息。Charles仰起头看他，唇边勾起一抹艳丽的笑――然后那张嘴便含住了他的性器。

一片温热。

Charles伸手抓住了他的胯部好让他不要乱动，哪里知道Erik费了多大劲才忍住没有直接一插到底。身下人的每一次舔吮都使他深深吸上两口气。

Erik慢慢进入Charles的口腔，越埋越深。Charles抓紧了他的臀瓣，眼角挂上一滴因强烈刺激而产生的生理泪水。

Erik退了出来，用手指擦掉了那滴泪，然后又一次猛冲进去。Charles费力地吮着，一边用手摩擦他的下身。而Erik一把抓住身下人的肩膀，持续的抽插着，直到高潮来临。

 

_**射在我嘴里。** _

那潮热的声音仿佛野火在灼烧他的脑海，迷人的过分。Erik不再忍耐，在喉管深处喷涌而出。

 

~~size queen:就是指...恩...很看重伴侣///-///那个的大小长度...的人啦~~

 


	2. Chapter 2

ii.

 

当他再次穿过校园回房冲凉时，大腿处便已经开始传来一阵阵的刺痛感。 

完事后他从不和Charles待在一起。他们做爱，然后便回到各自的身份。迷人的反分离主义者和混蛋的分离主义者。人人知道他们无法忍受彼此。

他试着把头低的不能更低，步子不能再稳。这样可以很方便地免去任何交谈，而他马上就要成功了。可惜就在剩下最后几米远时，他听到后面有谁在叫他。

“Erik!”

 

他回头一看，面上笑意全无：“嘿，Raven。”

她抬起一边眉毛看着他。“你去哪儿了？”她问，“我还以为我们已经说好今天中午做海报呢，下周还有个抗议游行。Azazel和我一直等到天荒地老。”

操，他早忘了。

“抱歉，”他尽量让自己显得特难为情，“发生了一点事。额，我想起来今天下午有一个作业要交所以完全忘了见面的事。抱歉。”

Raven皱起眉。“我一点儿都不信，”她说，“你可是我见过的最吹毛求疵（anal，也有肛欲的意思…）的家伙。你才不会忘记哪个作业什么时候交。”她走近一步，上上下下地扫视Erik。然后她往前一倾，贴在Erik身上嗅了嗅。

她琥珀色的双眼一瞬间睁大。“哦我的老天，你浑身发臭！”她惊呼，“你根本就是刚上完床。你爽了我们的约就是为了让某人爽翻天！”（you blew us off to go blow someone）

“小点声，”Erik叹道，“是的，我忙着做爱去了，那又如何？”

他必须承认Raven脸上显出的愉悦得像是她这辈子所有的圣诞节就要一次性过完一样。

“哦，这可真激动人心啊~是我认识的人吗？”

“不。”Erik说着，两手交叉在胸前。

“这说明yes。”她一笑，“是那个长了翅膀，在修变种学的性感男神？”

“Warren？不。我可从来没遇见过比他还喜欢自己的脸的家伙。任何时候我都只能看到他在照镜子。”

“好咯。”Raven说，“是不是Magda？我知道她是人类，可她看你的眼神就像你是巧克力做的一样。”

“不。我不和人类约会，这你是知道的。”

“谁说你是去约会了啊？”

Raven大笑。她换着法子尝试说点儿别的名字，但她弯下的眉毛表明她已山穷水尽。“帮个忙，给个提示呗。”

Erik只是无声地盯着她。

“…Janos？”

“不是。”Erik没耐心地说，越来越受不了这步步紧逼的对话了，“我们能不能换个话题？” 

“好吧。但别觉得我不会搞清楚这事儿。而当我真的搞清楚的时候，我就会狠狠嘲讽你一番，然后送你一大袋大号避孕套！”

她冲Erik恨恨盯自己的样子开怀大笑。后来Erik一周不到就发现Raven根本不可能在这方面被自己威胁到――这点真像她哥――但这不代表Erik会放弃尝试。

 

“不管怎么说，我早些时候和Charles聊了一下。”Raven说，想着这总该是换话题了吧。

“咳――嗯，你那亲爱的大哥又在干嘛？他不是在忙着对人类唯首是瞻？还是每天在装满百元钞的浴缸里洗澡？”

“你知道么，有时候我觉得你俩就不能上回床（just fuck)赶快把这事儿给结了？”

“闭嘴，Raven。”

Raven不知道他和Charles的事。不会有人知道。

他很清楚任何一个得知此事的友人会如何无休止地嘲笑自己。

当然，他也清楚Charles更不会想让身边的朋友发现他们的漂亮男孩在和一个坏脾气的穷伙计过着穷日子。

“他就是想问我明天中午有没有空而已。”Raven又开了口。

“你怎么说？”

“我说当然。我不管你是怎么想他的，他是我哥而我爱他。”

“你知道他不过是想说服你离开兄弟会罢了。”

“那和平常一样，我还是会说去你的吧，之后我们就会聊一聊他那虚无缥缈的爱情生活。”她转身，走开了几步。

“无论如何，我得走了。你必须保证下次见面不许迟到，不管你赶着去上谁的小屁股。”

Erik深深叹了口气，这十分钟过得有一百倍那么长。

“好吧。”他说。

 


	3. Chapter 3

iii.

Erik穿过走廊。

他回望身后的黑暗。孩子们并不在，所有的教室都是空着的。他想到如果是平时，小孩子们都在的时候Logan是不大愿意让他来这里的。

——啊，应该是Howlett先生。他解释说：你会吓着他们。...说的好像孩子们就会愿意跟他说话了似的。号称“狼人”，又天天亮出一副明晃晃的狼爪….

不过今天有个会电力控制的孩子似乎在上基础技能课的时候出了点儿岔子，炸了几个灯泡。所以总得有人来修。

 

 

当Erik经过一间还亮着灯的教室时，步伐不经意慢了下来。

昏暗的教室里是Charles和一群孩子。

Erik靠近门，静静地看着。一个小女孩子正向所有人展示她的能力。她轻挥翅膀的动作让Charles看上去是那样快乐。Charles鼓起了掌，他在鼓励着孩子们一个接一个的施展出各自的能力。

Erik感到一丝笑容不听话地爬上嘴角。

 

他尽量不发出声音地推开门。不过，很明显他才刚把一只脚跨进门Charles就发现他了。他睁大了眼睛，可看上去并没有一丝丝的不高兴。“Erik？”Charles站起身走向他，笑得放松。“我似乎没在这边看到过你。你是来给你的小兄弟会招募新成员的吗？”

他那副优渥的样子让Erik想冲上去扼死他。他忍了，伸手指了指那些坏掉的灯，“Logan让我来修好这些灯泡。”

“好吧，”Charles微微笑，“我听说Trevor打了好几个喷嚏，烧了些保险丝。”

“对。差不多半个顶楼都黑了，所以我最好现在就开工。”他说着，转开身去。

“嗯。”Charles应道。但他并没走回那群孩子身边。相反，他快步跟上了Erik。

他可以感觉到走在背后的Charles落在他脖颈上的视线。

“嘿孩子们，”Charles说，“来一起看看Erik，他的能力可酷毙了。(groovy)”

Erik因此而抬了抬眉。酷毙了？他还以为Charles会想尽一切办法来阻止他跟这些小家伙们接触呢，以防他们也变成了疯狂的分离主义者。

_嗯——他们还只是小孩子。_

Charles的声音回响在脑海里。 _我觉得修个灯泡可没法腐坏他们的思想。_

 _从我脑子里出去——_ Erik不发出一点声音地低吼。

 

他指挥着飘在空中的灯泡往天花板的方向飞去。他清楚地感受到六道视线齐刷刷浇铸在自己身上，因此他毫不吝啬地在心里自夸了一把。何况这个任务真的不难，他完全可以把手背在身后完成一切——不过他不打算放过这个达人秀表演机会。他一边灵活地转动手腕，一边紧随着灯泡上浮而抬高双手。等六个灯泡都安好之后，他抬眼望向Charles。

Charles的目光里带上了他微笑时才有的活泼，静静看着自己。“你可真爱现啊。（you are such a drama queen）”Charles弯弯嘴角。

他在Erik回嘴之前便收回视线，重新转向孩子们。他说他可以感觉到他们的父母正在门厅里等他们。今天到此结束，不过别担心，他们下周还会再见。

女孩子们给了他一些小小的拥抱，一个绿皮肤的男孩则和他碰了碰拳。

 

 

“他们似乎很喜欢你。”看着Charles挥手送走最后几个孩子，Erik如是说。

“我也很喜欢他们。”他回答，“我很乐意能够指导他们发挥自己的能力。”

Erik发觉Charles是如此的真挚快乐，自己居然一点儿也不想打趣了。

所以直到开了口他才发觉自己在微笑。“而你也很擅长这么做。”

“…我希望如此。”Charles说，两颊浮出若有似无的绯红。

然后他侧侧身，靠近了Erik，像是要和他分享一个秘密。

“说真的，以前有段时间我的梦想就是办一所变种人学校。”

“只有变种人？”Erik说道，有点儿吃惊，“拒绝人类进入？Xavier，我可觉得这和你先前所有的想法相悖啊。”

“才不是，”Charles说着，一点儿都没上当，“我坚定不移的相信每个变种人都应该有一个安全的地方让他们得以繁盛。如果能在那儿有一席之地，对我来说就像是有了特权一般的幸运。现在，请让我失陪一下，因为我还有一个单元测要复习。”

他朝外走去，到了一半却又转回身来。

“明天见？”

他问道。加了一个推推胳膊肘的动作——不知怎么，这动作由他做出来极富有暗示的意味。

Erik叹气，“好。”

他说道，目光被Charles的背影扯成直线拽在身后，直到他消失在转角。


	4. Chapter 4

iv.

“唔......！上帝啊——”

是Charles不经一丝遮掩的原本声音。低哑，不只是回荡在脑内，是真正的、响彻在空气里的声音。这缱绻的声线使Erik的脊梁骨仿佛被轻轻一敲，带来的却是席卷上下的震颤。Charles破碎地抽噎，身体不安地扭动着。他控制不住地收紧腿，箍住男人的后腰，脚后跟蜷进了好看的腰窝——而男人抓住Charles的右腿，另一只手因用力而攥紧了床单。

不知休止，一寸一寸推进他体内深处的动作仍继续着。

 

Charles太紧了…他绞得Erik几乎停止呼吸。Erik推进一些，动作缓到极致。他最终完整地进入Charles体内，就像利刃被主人拢进了鞘。

他停住动作，一时间只听得到他沉重低缓的呼吸。呼进，呼出。Charles闭着眼，身体紧紧蜷着。他眉心皱起，面上不再是朦胧粉色，而是鲜明的情涩潮红。他的小屁股极其轻微地试探着顶了顶Erik。Charles呜咽一声。回应一般，原本握着他大腿的手滑向髋部，又往上游曳至他平坦的腹部。拇指刮蹭着一边乳头，Charles的呻吟响了一点，声音里透着急切。

他的手越攀越上；当指尖落在Charles下唇上正要轻轻按压时，Erik一下僵住了。他抽回手，震惊地看着它。他他妈的在干嘛？他在享受这一刻！这本来应该是一次硬邦邦的性交，别无其他！(raw, hard fucking and nothing else)

 

他太过震惊了，以至于那话音刚在脑海里响起他便接受了每个字：

 

**_老天。别管那个了。动一动！_ **

 

Charles听上去筋疲力尽，那迷乱的声音使Erik重新投入到这场性爱中去。他直起身板，抓住了Charles的两条腿，力道足以在上面留下淤青。而他发觉他喜欢这么做，因为留下的疤痕就好似他的手一直在抚弄Charles的腿。

他挺动着，每一次进出都让腿部像着了火一般刺疼真实。他正逐渐迷失在感官的花园里。Charles无力地张开手，五指胡乱在Erik胸前刮摸。他的小屁股紧紧咬住Erik。他的思绪如涡流般旋绕在Erik身旁；陷得不深，却如此熨帖、愉悦。

他感觉的到那具身体高潮将近，便伸手堪堪握住Charles的性器，毫不温柔地撸了几下。仅仅如此Charles便已气喘不止，破碎地喊了一声便射了出来，溢满Erik的指缝。这之后便只剩十几次的抽插，Erik就发出了濒临高潮的嘶吼。

 

他还没从顶峰里回过神来的时候，Charles便滚出床单，弯腰捡起散落的衣物，小步迈过卧室去到里间。正当他要推门进去时，他转过身，放肆地露齿一笑；就这么抛给了Erik，好像知道他对此无能为力，只能看着他这么做。

而Erik确实无能为力。甚至在Charles的光屁股消失门后，浴室响起了水声——他依然无法将目光从门上撤走。有些事似乎变了。可他不确定自己是不是真的要挑现在来思考为什么会这样。与此相反，当Erik听见浴室的水声停了，他立即扯过被单蒙住头。

出来的Charles看到Erik把自己裹得严严实实，心里泛起一阵笑意，甚至在阖门离去时轻声笑了出来。而Erik一会儿还有课，所以他不能就这么赖在这张床上一整天；虽然他有点儿喜欢这样。

因此他只是躲在被单里又赖了几分钟，试图远离一切思绪。

 


	5. Chapter 5

v.

“嘿，Erik...?”

Erik从他的社会学课本中抬头，他才读了快五分钟；现在他把视线转向了正对面的人。

“嗯？”

Azazel黑亮亮的眼睛看着自己，他的尾巴在身后不安地甩动。

“额，你要知道我不太喜欢问别人这种事，但是….”他吞吞吐吐地说，“你最近遇到什么了吗？”

“比如？”

“好吧，你最近有点…嗯… _不专心_ ，所以我们…”他停了停，显然是在寻找措辞。“有点儿想问你是不是哪里出岔子了。”

“我没什么烦心事。”

“你确定吗？”Azazel再一次尝试，“你最近开会经常迟到，而且时不时会恍恍惚惚的……”(space out，也有服用毒品后精神恍惚的意思)

“我很好，”Erik又把头埋进书里，“你别担心了。我们赶紧做事吧。”

 

半小时后，Erik起身准备离开。此时他听见后方传来一阵急急忙忙的脚步声，下一秒他的手肘就被一只蓝色的手抓住。

“是不是和那个跟你上床的人有关？”

“没有这么个人。”Erik说。

“但是——”Raven还想说点什么，就被Erik凌厉的一瞥止住了。“不，听着，没有这么一号人物。的确我们睡过几次，但仅此而已。这不是什么你们需要担心的事情。我保证不会再出现类似的事情让我们分心。”

“我知道你不会，”Raven说着，略掉他的瞪眼，“我只是想说，如果真有这么一号人物，我很为你高兴。”

Erik的不耐烦消了几分。他的脸上显出一个浅浅的笑。很真挚。

“谢谢，”他说着，伸出一只胳膊搂了搂Raven，“没有这样一个人，但是谢谢。”

 


	6. Chapter 6

vi.

他隔着整个方院便看见了他——独自一人坐在绿茵里的长椅上。将近黄昏，微微闪烁的阳光流经他的发丝之间，使那不听话的丛丛卷发闪耀着抛光过的古铜般温柔色泽。Erik控制不住自己的反应——他并没有呆站在原地，没有久到让草坪上不请自来的蝴蝶们觉得他是一棵树而绕着他飞舞。

 

Erik深吸一口气，想着自己是不是跑得太快，该踩着了草丛间的蝴蝶。可他还不清楚自己去到Charles面前又该做什么。但他足够确定自己不能就那样站在原地，隔着整个草坪望着Charles——像个白痴。

他一路猛跑，急急停在了Charles脚边。他有点喘不上气了。现在他感觉到了怒火，他们在血管里涌动着，撞击皮肤，一阵阵无以名状的刺痛敲打他的神经。

 

“你挡住太阳了。”耳边传来Charles含着笑意的嘟囔。他拉低了Tom Ford墨镜，朝Erik露出一个灿烂的笑。“好吧，除非你想来一场公开口交。那么，从任何形式上的，挡住我的太阳吧。”

Erik剜了他一眼。他生气了，气得浑身发颤。

“你告诉了Raven什么？”他急吼吼地说。

“嗯——我和她说过的事有一大堆。不过她一般都在走神。”Charles说着，显然话中含笑，好像Erik只是一只被惹毛了的猫咪在对他嘶哑吼叫。

“别闹了，给我认真一次。你跟她说了什么？”

Charles坐直了身，脸上的笑容渐渐消去。“Erik，”他说，“我真的不知道你在说什么。”

“Raven！”Erik吼了一句。他开始感受到四周的金属了；口袋里的钥匙，Charles的表，长椅的铰链在震颤。“她不停追问我的情感生活，还旁敲侧击地问我到底和谁上床了。她一定知道些事。你到底跟她说了什么?!”

“什么都没有！”Charles站了起来，向前一步，两人的胸几乎碰在了一起。“我不知道你为什么要这样想。我永远不会把我知道你不会想我说的事告诉她。可Raven总是喜欢打听些什么。这就是她会做的事。”

Erik觑眼，冷冷扫过Charles，干笑一声：“我不相信。你不就喜欢天天吹嘘些什么？我非常确定你也想吹一吹这个——”他用手在二人之间的空气里比划了一下，“关于你是怎么睡了那个傻逼的分离主义混账的。”

Charles仿佛被定住了一样，他呆了一秒。

“你知道么，Erik，”他推开了高他半头的男人，“你就是一个傻逼的分离主义混账。操。”

Charles飞跑过草坪，使劲想要逃开Erik，他的步伐几乎有些跌跌撞撞。而当Erik看着他消失在转角，瞬间感觉自己满腔的怒火就像一个可怜兮兮的破气球，哗啦啦地瘪了。

 


	7. Chapter 7

vii.

_**对不起。我不是真的在生气。我也不知道我是怎么了。晚些时候能再见吗？** _

 

不过几分钟的功夫，手机又响了。

 

**_我*现在*还是生气。_ **

 

在他陷入失望之前手机便又震动起来，仍是Charles。

 

_**但这几天我会来见你。就别觉得我会一直生你气了。** _

__


	8. Chapter 8

viii.

Erik需要思考。他真的得花点时间好好想想。他一定要好好思考一下关于Charles的事。

 

今天没课，除了倒在床上好像也没什么要做的。而现在他也非常需要想想清楚，不能再这么糊里糊涂下去了。

他可不可以和Charles约一次？那种真正的约会。晚餐，电影，做点除了上床以外的事。但他真的可以在做这些事的时候一点都没有想把对方抛下大楼的冲动吗？

 

他试着构想了一下约会的画面。他闭上眼，想象自己正坐在某个高级餐厅里等着Charles。他大概还要穿上西装，不过这也挺好的。他知道自己穿西装的样子很好看；他知道Charles也知道自己穿西装的样子很好看。好看到Erik会在Charles一赶到餐厅便注意到对方因急于赶来而气喘不已的样子。

 

Charles也会打扮好自己，应该会穿件蓝色的什么吧——足以衬出他明亮如蓝宝石的眼睛，并着重突显他樱桃色的嘴唇。

 

Erik脑海中浮现出Charles一边向他微笑，一边坐上对面的椅子的情景。而也许他在桌布下的某只脚会游走在Erik的腿肚上。他应该还会伸舌头舔舔唇。跟他每次在张口含住自己的性器前所做的一样。

 

噢。

 

他睁开双眼向身下望，他看见了自己支起帐篷的裤裆。这真的不是他一开始在想的事。他是想搞清楚他能不能和Charles约一次会。他不是要靠想着他让自己来一发。虽然这好像也不是他第一次这么做了。

他咬住嘴唇。

妈的...

他伸手扒掉了运动裤和底裤，他的小兄弟便湿漉漉地拍在了肚子上。他抓住，用力抚过底部，然后他闭上眼，再次置身Charles所在的餐厅里。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Ironland  
> 经过您的指点已将文中相应部分做出改动(附原文)，文体更流畅清爽，再次致谢！

ix. 

**注意：大量CharlesxErik描写，可跳至分割线后的剧情部分，不影响阅读。**

 

 

 

他用力呼吸，唇齿开合间溢出的呜咽无法停止。他蜷着身子，像个椒盐卷饼；他的膝盖几乎要碰上耳垂。

 

他低低地哀鸣，性器猛地撞上小腹；Charles的舌尖绕着他的穴口打转，然后浅浅扎了进去——他想尖叫，可他只是痛苦地用牙咬紧唇，几乎流血。

他可以清楚地感觉到在Charles对着自己笑。他有力的指头捏了下他的屁股，促使他张开双腿。

 

**_为我准备好了吗，亲爱的？_ **

 

Erik忘了对Charles在他脑内的行为而发飙——他正处于失神的状态中。他想要！他想得浑身发颤。

他感到背德，却美满；湿滑，敞开，一览无余。

(He feels shameless and delicious; slick and open and on display.)

 

 

 

**_操我。_  **

他知道，Charles随手便可摘取他的思绪。

 

**_当然。何况当你询问的方式是如此迷人。_ **

 

Charles最后掐了一下他的髋，轻拍臀肉；他动身往床尾去摸那罐润滑剂和一只避孕套。Erik放低了他发颤的双腿，这样他可以看见Charles。他腰腹的肌筋舒张成漂亮弓形，白皙皮肤下的肌肉却紧绷着。Erik的目光顺着他躯体的线条游走，从泛红的脸颊直到他下身挺立的小兄弟，袒露在剪得清爽的一簇毛发中。他知道自己咽了口唾沫——当他看着Charles把condom慢慢卷上身体一部分的时候。

 

Charles润滑的指头进入了他。那一瞬间点燃了他全身的神经，痛苦愉悦。然后Charles分开了他，轻轻碰了碰穴口。

 

**_可以？_** Charles的声音轻轻响起。

 

他所能做的只有点头。他微微抬髋的动作像是追寻Charles抵住他时留下的那丝触感。接着他感受到的一切让他感觉更加美妙了；他被甘美与痛苦同时网住，而Charles进入他的动作是那么缓慢。Charles抓住他髋的力道足以在上面留下瘀痕。

 

美妙，如此美妙，太过美妙。

(So good. So good. So good.)

 

他用双腿夹住Charles的后腰，催促他向前挺动。Charles好容易抓住他的小臂，轻轻笑了笑。

“老天，你好饥渴。”他在粗重的喘息间说道。每一次的进退愈发强硬起来，直到所有响动都褪去，只余肉体的轻拍声。

 

这一切似乎都可以称得上是激烈愤怒。正如他们的关系，从头至尾，彻彻底底。其中的紧绷张力不断构筑，高涨，直到接近爆发点。

Erik也接近了高潮。Charles每一击都准确撞在前列腺上。他眯起眼，伸手抓住了Charles的肩，轻呼一声——他射在两人躯干之间，条痕旖旎，淌下他腹肌。炽热无比。

Charles低叹。他更加用力地搂住Erik，急切地一次次进入。他喉咙里泻出一声轻微的呻吟，全身紧绷，Erik隐隐感觉深埋肠道里的性器猛烈地一颤。Charles尽力地挺进几次，然后他也呻吟一声，小心地退出。

 

 ————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Erik几乎没有注意到Charles起身的动作，他大概是去清理身子了；刚刚的迷乱已经让Erik筋疲力竭。不过他还是留意到Charles在几分钟后再次回到身旁，床垫因此凹了一下。Charles的脸埋在枕头里，并没有转向Erik的方向，他甚至还岔开一条腿，安分地隔开两人。

就在那一瞬间，Erik突然不知道他该做什么了。以往，这个时候他便会翻身下床。可此时的他不想这样。他的四肢百骸浸没在一汪美妙的疼痛感里无法自拔，而他困乏至极，真的真的只想翻个身，一下滚进那片名为Charles的温暖地界。(snuggle into the warmth)

 

可Charles只是无谓地一耸身子，转过头睨着Erik，一边眉毛轻轻挑起。“还来？”他说，“真的，Erik，你太难满足了。而且，”他伸手扯了床被子盖住他依然光着的身子，“我两小时后有一节课要赶，所以我想趁现在眯一会儿。”

 

Erik觉得自己好像被扇了一巴掌。没错，这不正是他们一直所做的一切吗。做爱，高潮，然后离开。可这次他想留在这儿。

可他起了身。穿好衣裤，套上连帽衫，离开了这里。


	10. Chapter 10

x.

当他看见Raven时，她正坐在户外的大太阳底下。她的蓝色鳞皮在日光里微微闪烁。他还没反应过来那蓝色使他想到了什么，就发现脑海里早已浮现一对明亮的眼睛，是Charles闪烁着调皮光芒的蓝瞳。

 

他真可悲。

 

她看见Erik时，立即微笑着摆摆手，可等她看清了Erik眼中的情绪时那微笑化作了严肃。正好，他也不怎么会“笑脸传递”，所以Erik没有向她隐瞒自己脸上的任何表情。等Erik足够近的时候她迎上来轻轻抱了他一下。

“你搞得自己像坨屎。”她说着，目光上下一扫。

“我不——”他试着回击却被打断了。

“你就是。”她抓住他的手把他拉向一边，“来吧，我们去喝点咖啡。”

 

十分钟后他们面对面坐着，人手一杯黑咖啡。他们慢慢品着，刻意地沉默。

最终Raven看着他抬了抬眉。这让她看上去好像Charles，只不过她是蓝皮肤...这么想可真奇怪。

“我猜这又跟那位“我们没上床”的家伙有关？”她摇头，“你可真爱演啊(you can be such a drama queen)，万磁王。”

他知道她故意叫他的代号是想激他说话。他也知道自己是该说点什么。毕竟是他让Raven来跟他聊天。可是从现在起他开始觉得这是个坏主意。

“说吧，”Raven说，“我都可以听见你在想什么了，而我甚至不是家族里的读心者。”

一定是因为他眼里闪过了一丝退缩——因为Raven忽的盯住了自己。

她琥珀色的瞳孔一瞬不瞬：“哦，看来不是那事儿。怎么，Charles又怎么惹你了？”

他的唇紧抿成一条线，目光久久地凝视着Raven。他知道，很快她便能串起所有的线索。瞧，才几分钟，Raven就明白过来了。她的眼睛慢慢睁大，越来越大，圆得像漫画里的人物，Erik觉得好玩儿极了，他甚至有点儿想笑。

“哦天——”她尖叫，又立刻盖住嘴。她加重了呼吸，悄声问：“是Charles？可你们不是恨死对方了吗？怎么会….？为什么？？？”

Erik轻轻耸了一下肩，这才开口。“它就这么发生了。”

“只发生了一次？”

“不止——”

“停！我不想知道任何细节(I do not want to know any details，和XMA里的台词一样)，”她飞快地抢过话头，身子因为恶寒而抖了抖。

“所以，你和我的笨哥哥之间，发生了这么一件事。而你现在焦虑地快死了。他做了什么吗？”

“什么都没有。”

“好吧，你做了什么？”

“什么都没有。我们没在做什么！”

“很明显，这话可没算上一大堆的秘密上床。”她叹道，“那你干嘛苦着脸？！”

_“我觉得我爱上你哥了！”_

_\--“IthinkIloveyourbrother!”（感觉所有字母因为说的太快都挤到一起了，特别有趣）_

 “啥？”

“我说，我.觉.得.我.爱.上.你.哥.了。”

\--“I said, I think I'm in love with your brother.”

他阖了眼，这样他就不必看到Raven会作何反应。他现在完全不想看到她笑自己的样子。或者更过分，她会开始唉声叹气地为他感到惋惜：Erik做了件傻事。他爱上了她恼人的漂亮的反分离主义的哥哥。然而...

“Erik，”她缓声，“我还没意识到呢。这真是…真的很甜蜜(that’s sio sweet)。”她张开手轻轻握住Erik的掌心，然后攥紧。“你想怎么办呢？”

“我不知道。”他显露了一丝哀伤，现在他真的觉得自己好窝囊了。Raven应该笑自己的。

“我会帮你，”她说，“我有一个计划。我要把你俩抓到一起。”

“怎么？就像……相亲(blind date)？”

“不，这将是一次神秘约会(stealth date)。”

 

 

 

_注释：_

_Blind date和Stealth date的区别： <br />_  
_前者是和不认识的人相亲，后者是“约会”中的二人其实不知道他们这是在约会_


	11. Chapter 11

xi.

 

Charles就坐在Raven告诉Erik的位置上。一个位置有些偏僻的双人雅座。他坐在一边的长椅上看书，头几乎要埋到书页之间去，同时伸出一只手试图把额前垂落的一缕调皮棕发捋上去。

 

 

在他丢光所有勇气之前，Erik终于踏出一步，走向了Charles。Charles太执着于他在读的随便什么书以至于他根本没有注意到有人正向自己靠近。即使Erik就站在三步开外。

 

因此Erik清了清喉咙。这轻微的声响使Charles急忙抬头，当发现来人是Erik，他的蓝眼睛睁的大大的。

 

“Erik！”他说道。脸上写满了惊讶，而不是Erik所想的不悦。

“Charles。”

 

“哦！我以为是Raven。我们是要在这儿见面的，”他低头扫了一眼腕上那只贵到爆炸的手表，“那是…二十分钟之前。我一定是忘了时间。”他挪挪身，张望一下周围。“嗯，”他说，“我这是白等了她啦。”

 

他看着Erik。“你在这儿，”他说，似有似无地一笑。“想加入我吗？我感觉自己在这儿浪费时间有点儿傻。”

 

Erik有那么一秒花在了惊叹Raven是何等了解她的哥哥上。目前为止，所有事情都和计划里所排布的一模一样。他在Charles对面落座。当他伸展自己的腿时，他确保自己一定会不经意地碰到Charles的小腿。

 

他静静浏览菜单，虽然他其实早就想好要点什么了，不过他就是想再拖一会儿。Raven也许非同寻常地了解她的哥哥，不过呢，Erik也会说一点儿这门名为“Charles”的变化莫测的语言。（就是说他也挺了解Charles的）

但是，只要“沉默”――这位无处不在的天使――再多逗留一会儿，Charles就会想到用一段无脑(mindless，应该非脑内)对话来填补这空白，而这让他无处可躲。

 

一如既往，一等Erik放下了菜单，Charles便开口了。

“我猜你上周和Raven一样参加了那场交流会？”他问。“主题是关于放宽禁止显露变种能力的政策的，对吧？”

“当然。”他说。

“去了很多人吗？”

“跟平常差不多。我很高兴能有这么多积极的成员。”如果这是他们间一次平常的对话，Erik会抓住现在来嘲讽一番Charles的缺席。但此时不比平常。

“我也很高兴，”Charles说，“你知道的，Erik，虽然我更倾向于使用外交手段而非暴力来进行交涉，并不代表我对于改善变种人事业的热情不如你多。”

“我知，”他说。看着Charles脸上那惊诧十足的表情他都快笑出来了，可又一瞬间感到万分的难过。这种种纷乱的情绪同时交织沉淀。“我还记得你向我提及你想要开办的一所学校。我觉得这个想法真的很好。”

“哦――是的――谢谢你，Erik。”他翘起嘴角，低下头望向桌面。Erik非常清楚他看见了小小的粉色潮红染上Charles的面颊。那是很可爱的。然后Charles又抬起了头，微笑着正视Erik：“我们点单吧？”


	12. Chapter 12

xii.

 

他伸手握住Charles的髋部。Erik主导了这具身体的上下摆动，十指因猛力而掐紧了白皙的臀肉。

他斜着身子，倚在床头板上，Charles的每一个动作他都看得一清二楚：他骑在Erik身上，大腿随着每一次律动轻轻拍在他的腹部。Erik的眼神慢慢滑过Charles开阔的胸膛，奶头，还有他的锁骨――那里有因剧烈抽插而产生的汗珠，滴落脖颈汇在了锁骨顶，聚成小小一汪。

 

Charles身子前倾，如抱紧海中浮木般张开五指抓紧床头板，指节因用力过猛而发白。突然Charles漏了一声，一声呻吟连呼吸都攥紧了：Erik进入他的角度大幅度地变了。

 

“嗯…！Erik，老天...”

 

Erik花了好大劲儿才让自己的双眼得以睁开，凝视Charles。他双腿摇晃着吞吃着自己，眉头隐忍着皱起，脸上是羞涩不愿红的太明显的色泽。

他喘的溃不成军。每一次进出都使他发出轻轻的吸气声。

 

_Erik. Erik, 求你。_

 

被无声呼唤的那个眼波回望，伸手包住了怀中人挺立的小家伙。他大力地抚弄着，晶莹的前液抹散开，愈加湿滑。Charles撩拨的轻喘让Erik无法不加大他的动作。

Erik一手扶着他的小屁股，另一只手毫不收敛地撸动；随着他动作的逐渐加深，Erik得以清楚看到Charles是如何一寸寸地绷紧全身，这具身体每一处的紧张全是因他而起。右手握住的小家伙变得几乎算是滚烫了。

Erik的手在Charles白里透红的腰侧游曳而上，强硬地拉下他的肩膀，使他跌入一个不那么强硬的吻，同时下身猛地一插，又深又硬；Charles的手因毫无预警的刺激而无力地挠过Erik的胸肌。

他好绝望(desperate)。他的手指甲也在Charles背上胡乱一抓，他的唇紧紧封住了Charles的，舌头钻进去攻城掠地。他要和Charles能贴多紧就贴多紧。那个心慌而不匆忙的吻让人越陷越深，越来越甜美而湿热，令他几乎为这无上丰美的滋味而哭泣。

到来的高潮使他忘却一切真实与虚幻。仿若穿越山的巅峰，头顶无垠星河，数不清的星星迎面而来、而去。他们闪烁着，耳边是隐隐传来Charles抽泣的颤抖声音。他的每一寸肌体都在吟诵这一刻，他的身体仿若再无累赘重量，充盈了爱意与温柔。

 

而等他终于回复平常，Erik发现Charles一直靠在他背上，止不住地低喘，试图找回呼吸的节奏。“哦天…”他声音发颤，“刚才...刚才怎么了？”

 

Charles躺了回去。Erik可以清楚感觉到落在身上的视线，但是他选择直勾勾地望着天花板。被单稍稍翻卷发出窸窣声，Charles伸手抚着他的二头肌。

“Erik？怎么了？”

 

Charles的话音轻的像猫经过房顶，每一步都显出犹豫和无措，可是这无法阻止Erik变得不通人情。他说不出口。此刻他脑子里只剩下赶紧离开，趁现在。于是他坐起身，背了过去。

“没什么。”他耸耸肩；他的话语里本是要让自己显得满不在乎，最后却传达出被逼无奈的意味。“我只是必须要走了。”他从地板上抓起牛仔裤穿好，不稳地用一只脚保持平衡，最终还是放弃了地上的内裤。“我马上有课。”他补了一句，同时脚踩进了鞋，套上衬衣。

“Erik，”Charles在他身后说着。

他依然背对着Charles，可是他分明听见Charles翻下床，笨拙地套上衣服的声音。

“Charles，再说吧。”他说着，飞快的穿过大门，头也不回地百米冲刺一样跑下走廊。

 


	13. Chapter 13

xiii.

后方响起一连串的足音时他连一半楼梯都没下到。Erik脑海中响起了熟悉的声音。绝望(desperate)，和他一样的绝望。

 

_Erik, Erik, 请你等等。_

 

他可以感觉到Charles的意识轻轻掠过他思维的湖面。他知道Charles可以使他停下。他知道Charles永远永远不会那么做。所以他停下了，等待着无处可躲的难堪。

 

Charles跑下台阶前的最后几秒。他错了一步，往前一滑就要摔倒，但Erik一把伸手抓住了他的胳膊，拉了回去——

Charles贴在Erik胸口，大口大口呼吸着仰头。他的双眸比燃着蓝火的星星还要透亮，比最狂野的荒原还要生动，就那么直直望进Erik的眼帘深处去。然后，他像是突然发觉两人的姿势是如此的亲昵，快退后一步。他小心翼翼地在底部的台阶上坐下。

Erik也小心地在他身边坐下。“你还好？”

“嗯，”Charles回道，“我没事。只不过我的自尊差点儿滚下楼梯了。”他想要笑可是发出的声音就像是被呛到的咳嗽。

Erik不知道该说点什么。但一如既往的，Charles总是先迈出一步的那个。“你为什么要跑，Erik?”他问。

“我没有跑——”

“拜托，Erik，”Charles有点自嘲地勾了下嘴角。“我追你追了大半段阶梯。如果你跑得再快一点都可以和尤塞恩博尔特一比高低了。”

“我有点事想跟你说，可我不知道该怎么讲。”他应道，话语里显露出的诚挚惊人地平凡自然。

“你可以和我说任何事，Erik。”

“我在几周前意识到了一件事。”他开始了。

“是什么？”

他深深吸了一口气，让话从心头流淌到嘴边。“所有认识我们的人都把我们看作势不两立的敌人。分离主义者和反分离主义者；他们总是在争执不休，从来没有在哪件事上达成一致。而在很长一段时间里，我也是这样认为的。即使是在我们上过床了之后。我们只不过是会和敌人上床的人罢了(enemies with benefits)。胡乱地上床。次数很多，也很胡来。可是那段日子之后我发觉我们不再像以前的状态了，而这样的情况也已经有一段时间了。

Charles出神的看着，仔细听着每一个字。当他开口时，呼吸间有微微地颤动：“是什么变了？”

“我不知道?”Erik轻轻回应，因自己的语无论次而感到气恼。“我想我发现我喜欢你。还发现我们并不是选择了两个极端对立的观点来看待世界。我们只是处理事情的方式不一样。(We just go about things differently)”

“你喜欢我？”Charles问，小小地笑了一下。

“对。呃，我曾经是这样的。(well, I did)”

“曾经？”Charles表情里的希冀消失得和出现时一样快。

Erik抿住唇，手指掐住了大腿。他必须这么做。不能再晚了，就是现在。“我曾喜欢你。我的确喜欢你。而我现在才发觉事情比我想的还要深刻一点。”深吸一口气，“我想我爱上你了。”

 

一开始的几秒什么事情也没发生。时间几乎静止。忽的，一个明媚的笑容点亮了Charles的脸。这一瞬，一切都活过来了。他的蓝眼睛里映出星星点点的光芒，熠熠闪烁。

Charles轻轻滑向Erik，更近了；他们的腿靠在一起。“我也有要坦白的事。”

Erik停止了呼吸。

 

“Erik Lehnsherr，”Charles说着，轻轻握住Erik的双手。“我必须告诉你——我已经完全地...绝对地爱上你了——在我第一眼看见你时，即是如此。”

 

如同盛夏雨后的树林，枝干摇曳，有水珠自绿叶上悄然滑落；Erik一直以来的所有不安与紧张，现在也全部坠落心头，消逝不现。

他几乎可以触摸得到那份感觉，如此真实。

 

“你已经…？”他问，而Charles点了点头，握住他手的力道大了一点儿。

 

Erik重重地呼吸，“有时候我们会产生很多矛盾。”他已经苦苦思考这件事太久，他需要知道Charles很明白他正在坠入一个怎样的情状。

“是的，我们会产生很多的矛盾。”Charles说。“现在又有些不同了。当你变成了那个讨厌的分离主义者，我会知道你是我的讨厌的分离主义者。”

然后他靠近了，轻轻吻上Erik的唇。

 


	14. Chapter 14

xiv.

_**过来吗？；）** _

 

Erik看了眼手机，露齿一笑。而当他细细读过信息的每个字符，那熟悉的刺痛感又自下身蜿蜒而上。

视线上移，他看了看屏幕顶端的时间：至少三小时后才有课。

对于一场午间性爱来说，时间很充裕。

而在他思绪还未飘远时手机又一次震响。

 

_**我定的中餐外卖。我觉得我们应当好好窝在一起躺会儿。 <3** _

 

再好不过。

 

 

 

—全文完—

**Author's Note:**

> 原作Bettysofia:
> 
> Hey, thanks for reading!


End file.
